


Kiss for The Greater Cause

by Verudaru (veldygee)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Kissing Booths, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veldygee/pseuds/Verudaru
Summary: ONE DAY ONLY KISSING BOOTHPRICE LIST:$1 – BLOW KISS AND WINK$5 – FOREHEAD$10 – CHEEKS$20 – LIPS$50 – ALL ABOVEMONEY WILL BE USED TO REPLACE THE CRACKED MIRROR WALL OF DANCE DEPARTMENT'S STUDIO A.EXTRA MONEY WILL BE DONATED TOPAWESOMEANIMAL SHELTERorYuuri somehow managed to crack the dance studio's mirror wall. Phichit came up with an idea to come up with quick money.





	Kiss for The Greater Cause

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Gee here. After months, I have finally managed to finish a piece of writing that is pure fluff, finishing it in the middle of my clinical rotation lol.
> 
> The idea of a kissing booth fic is from my friend [Rae](https://charleerei.tumblr.com/) and thanks to her and my friend [tagteamme](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tagteamme/pseuds/tagteamme)'s encouragement (check out her page for more awesome fics!!), I am able to finish this. Thank you so much for both of them for being the first readers of this silly fic hahaha.
> 
> I have reread this and have been fixing some mistakes. Hopefully there is no too horrible mistakes to be found, but do let me know if you do! :)
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this fic as much as I was having fun writing this!!
> 
> I LOVE YURI ON ICEEEEEEEEEE

From the first moment Yuuri saw that look on Phichit's face a week ago, Yuuri knew that his best friend was up to no good. And that Yuuri would not be able to deny him and get dragged in whatever scheme his best friend had planned this time.

It didn't mean that Yuuri would not try to say no.

"No," Yuuri said firmly before Phichit could say a word. The younger man pouted and opened his mouth again. "No, Phichit. Bad Phichit!" repeated Yuuri, no less firm, before he turned around to leave the room. Phichit immediately latched to him like a Koala before Yuuri could take a second step.

"Yuuri!!! How mean! I haven't even said a thing!!" whined Phichit who tightened his hold as Yuuri heaved to take another step, reaching out uselessly for his door handle. Phichit might be small, but he had the strength of a mountain.

"I know that look, Phichit. I know you. You are planning something!--Phichit let go!"

"Firstly, I don't have a _look_ , although yes I have an idea and so secondly, I won't let go until you hear me out! Yuuri~!" Yuuri struggled for a few more seconds, but it was to no avail. Phichit wouldn't let him go. Now, the only thing he could do is to not look at Phichit's face while the younger man told him his idea. Yuuri stopped struggling and Phichit let go at once, knowing that Yuuri wouldn't try another escape attempt.

"Fine, I'll hear you out," huffed Yuuri. Phichit put his hands on Yuuri's shoulders to turn his body around, but Yuuri resisted.

"Yuuri."

"Phichit."

"Turn around and hear me out."

"I'll hear you out like this, thank you."

"Yuuri."

"Phichit."

"Yuuri," Yuuri would not be the one who yield this time around. He was known for his stubbornness among his family. He could out-stubborn Phichit if he willed it so.

"Yuuri, if you don't turn around, I will send Viktor that photo of you staring at his photo on your laptop," Yuuri immediately turned around, eyes wide.

"You wouldn't," hissed Yuuri. Phichit had his precious iPhone out in one hand, smirking like a devil incarnate he was right now.

"Oh I would, since it's really about time you two declare your undying love to one another anyway," replied Phichit. Yuuri couldn't help the flush that bloomed on his face at the mention of 'Viktor' and 'love' in one sentence. "But now, I won't since you turn around," resumed Phichit with an angelic smile. Why was he friend with Phichit again?

"We are not in love with each other," said Yuuri, blatantly stating a lie. Phichit raised his perfectly trimmed eyebrow and Yuuri flushed hotter. "He is not in love with me," Yuuri ratified, the words _but I am_ , went unsaid. Phichit rolled his eyes.

"I want to tell you, _again_ , that you are wrong, but you won't believe me.. _again,_ so I will refrain. BUT,” Yuuri started when Phichit suddenly raised his voice, his initial excitement and the glint on his eyes back again. Yuuri gulped. “I have finally come up with the solution for the Little Problem.”

Yuuri didn't even care that Phichit's eyes were so obviously glinting in mischief as he immediately said, “I'm listening.”

Said Little Problem referred to one incident last week at one of the dance studios that Yuuri frequently used in the university complex. One innocent dance practise in the evening that ended with cracked wall mirror (which was supposed to be unbreakable) and an equally shocked Yuuri who fortunately only got mild bruises out of the debacle.

Yuuri was lucky that the all the dance instructors in the faculty knew him and—according to Phichit— even adored him. He didn't actually get banned from using the other studios, but he needed to pay for the mirror replacement by the end of the month, which was not cheap for a student like him that barely had enough for each month, even with his additional money from part-time job as a waiter at nearby Japanese restaurant.

To say that Yuuri was desperate was an understatement.

“I've been doing research on the deep web the past week with no satisfying result... until I stumbled across a photo on instagram of Julie from California attending a booth for her sorority to raise money for charity,” Phichit told cryptically, opening his phone's gallery to show one screenshot from instagram of a group of wide-smiling women who posed with a board. Written on said board was the following:

“PHI SIGMA DELTA'S KISSING BOOTH

$1 – BLOW KISS AND WINK

$5 – FOREHEAD

$10 – CHEEKS

$20 – LIPS

$50 – ALL ABOVE

 

ALL MONEY GOES TO ST MARY'S CHILDREN HOSPITAL

XXX”

Yuuri's brain went haywired as soon as he finished reading what the board said. He snapped to look at Phichit with probably something kin to shock. Phichit was still grinning.

“No,” stated Yuuri who could feel that his face must be red again—curse his genetics. Phichit's face turned into a pout in a split of second, widening his eyes not unlike a puppy. Yuuri didn't sway.

“It's a bad idea—a horrible idea Phichit. You know it is.”

“No actually, because I think this is a brilliant idea. Feel free to tell me why,” replied Phichit still keeping his eyes wide open. Yuuri didn't hesitate to state the first thing that came to mind.

“Fine. First... this—this is very _not_ hygienic,” stated Yuuri. Phichit rolled his eyes.

“Everything around us is not hygienic. Just make sure we wash our hands and wash our mouth after,” replied Phichit. Yuuri looked at him. “What? Of course I will also participate along with Chris. Leo and Guanghong have both said yes to help with logistics. Next reason?” Yuuri began to hesitate.

“It's not right between strangers,” stated Yuuri weakly.

“Strangers kiss all the time! Remember that kiss cam? Or the scenes from the movies? Also, I know it doesn't bother you. You have kissed people you didn't know in clubs before!” Yuuri felt the tip of his ears burnt as flashes of half-remembered kisses he had shared with considerable amount of people while intoxicated. That was one reason why he tried to stop drinking altogether, along with the fact that he tended to take all of his clothes off. Phichit cleared his throat and folded his arms together.

“Next reason, Yuuri?” queried Phichit. Yuuri was really struggling to come up with one.

“Um... Consent?” replied Yuuri, wincing a bit when his answer came more in question.

“We're all ready to kiss for a noble cause and, if the customers decide to pay, it means they consent. But of course—” Phichit dropped his act at this moment, looking at him with genuine care. He must have guessed—correctly—Yuuri's real objection again setting up a kissing booth, that was his own insecurity. “—if you're really against it, we will come up with something else,” said Phichit genuinely. “I just think that this is a fun thing to do while having the Little Problem solved.” Yuuri sighed. Phichit was right.

“You're right,” admitted Yuuri, feeling sheepish. “I don't have any objection on what you're suggesting... just that—well, it'll be embarassing when no one comes to the booth I attend to, you know?” murmured Yuuri, looking sideway. Phichit sighed loudly, before putting both of his hands on Yuuri's shoulders, looking at him directly in the eyes.

“Yuuri, as your BFF, it is my duty to tell you when you do or think something stupid. _This_ is one of the case, you saying and thinking stupid things,” spoke Phichit clearly. “I probably have said this a thousand times, but I will repeat it a thousand times more if it means this time, hopefully, this will stay inside your silly head. I don't know how the hell you look at yourself dancing on a mirror like 12 hours a day, but still haven't got the notion that you are actually very attractive in your head. Like seriously? I lost count how many people have asked me for your number. You, Yuuri, will have the most popular booth when we open this kissing booth! That is also why I suggested it in the first place,” finished Phichit with a big grin. Yuuri couldn't say anything, but smiled back at Phichit even though he was not convinced. Okay, so maybe people did flirt with Yuuri from time to time, but it didn't mean anything. Yuuri was a bore and Yuuri could see it the moment those people came to the same realisation.

It was a wonder sometimes how he could befriend and stay friend with Viktor Nikiforov, one of the most well-known students in university.

“So, you're in?” asked Phichit for confirmation with wide eyes. Yuuri knew he would say yes from the very first moment he entered their shared room and saw Phichit's glinting eyes. He tried not to think too hard on what agreeing to this would actually entail in reality. He needed quick money. If he could get it just by offering kissing service, then it was not a horrible thing to do. It'd save time, it'd save his energy, and despite the fact that he would probably get infected with something—strangers kissed all the time! He had kissed before. Besides, he would not be doing this alone—although it'd be terrible if no one wanted any kisses from his booth—but it wouldn't happen, according to Phichit, who was his best friend. Yes. Yuuri nodded before he could spiral into overthinking. Everything would be fine. He would be fine.

“I'm in,” confirmed Yuuri. Phichit's smile grew so wide and almost as bright as the sun itself.

 

-o-o-o-

 

He would not be fine.

Yuuri didn't think he could get through with this. Opening a kissing booth to raise money so he could replace the mirror wall? Bad idea. He should not have listened to Phichit. Bad Phichit.

Said Thai man looked ecstatic. There was bounce in his steps and glow on his deep olive skin, along with the shine in his eyes. Phichit was truly enjoying this, his smiles wide as he chattered with Chris, Leo, and Guanghong who had all volunteered to help—with Chris, Phichit, and Yuuri himself attending the kissing booth, while Leo and Guanghong helped with logistics, flyers, standee, and finding the appropriate location in campus. Both of them also helped with finding a table long enough for three and making of individual booth by usage of cardboards and spare paint from art department.

For something that was organised in less than a week, this was already much better than most things held in campus. But that fact certainly didn't calm his racing heart, stop his hands from getting all clammy, nor lessen the red on his cheeks. His lips felt chapped and dry, but he couldn't stop licking at it in his nerves. A considerable number of people had gathered in the campus main courtyard, curious by the kissing booth flyers and posters that had been passed and posted around campus since two days ago. The providers of said kissing service was kept secret. Phichit said that it was part of the marketing strategy. Yuuri was glas it was so. didn't want them to all groan in disappointment once they realised that one of the three would be Yuuri.

Yuuri should just find a second part-time job. He could ask the head of dance department whether he could pay in installments. Or may—

“—ri! Yuuri!” Yuuri blinked a few times at the fingers being snapped in front of his face to grab his attention. They belonged to Phichit. “It's almost 11. Guanghong and Leo will return soon. You ready?”

“I'm sorry Phichit, but I don't think I can do this,” replied Yuuri in one breath. “This is a bad idea. Everyone'd be disappointed when I join and they'll think this is a joke. You and Chris should do it. I will owe you two big times.” Phichit's lower lip wobbled immediately. Chris, who was standing not far from where Yuuri and Phichit were, heard everything of course, and he approached them, slinging his arm around Yuuri's smaller figure. It took him months to get used to Chris' affectionate gesture.

“No, no Yuuri! What are you talking about? You are the main course. We are just side dishes,” wailed Chris with wide eyes, those ridiculously long lashes being put considerably into use. Phichit in front of him nodded enthusiastically. Yuuri really _really_ wanted to flee. He was _sure_ if he asked, the department would allow him to pay in installments.

“C'mon, Yuuri! Don't you trust me and Chris? You can't bail now, okay?” pleaded Phichit. Their words didn't help Yuuri even a tiny bit. A more rational part of his brain knew that he should not make this that big of a deal, but it was hard to shut his nerves. It was just a kiss. Kisses. And he had kissed before, even kissing strangers while being... drunk..?

Yuuri could do with some liquid of courage. Before Yuuri could voice this, Phichit had held a can of beer in front of his face. Phichit really knew him that well. He shot the shorter man a look of gratitude before he opened the can of beer. This one can would give him mild fuzziness to halt his thoughts a bit. Yuuri took a deep breath, and gulped the content in one go.

“I also have texted Viktor to come when he finished his TA job,” mentioned Chris like it was no big deal. If the beer was not already inside his belly, Yuuri would choke. He turned to face Chris so quick a small part of himself was surprised he didn't give himself a whiplash. Yuuri felt his cheeks burnt. His eyes were wide in disbelief. That first can of beer immediately lost any of its mild effect.

“You _didn't,”_ hissed Yuuri, feeling betrayed. Chris only shrugged, didn't look even the slightest bit regretful. Yuuri groaned and dropped to his knees. “I didn't want him to find out,” whined Yuuri in sorrow. “He offered to help with replacement money, but I said no and told him that I would figure out something but instead I'm about to do _this?_ ” Yuuri buried his face in his hands and felt close to actually crying.

“Well, Yuuri?” Chris' voice from above sounded a bit hesitant now. “You and I know Viktor. He won't think badly about this kissing booth, you surely know?” Yuuri shook his head hard and then stood up to look wildly at Chris.

“No, Chris. He won't think badly, I know. But—but I—,” Yuuri took a deep breath, his heart throbbing achingly. He lowered his voice, as he couldn't bear to voice it out loud. “—I like him,” Yuuri whispered, feeling as miserable as he most likely sounded. “I know he only sees me as friend, okay. But I don't want to be faced with the fact that he will be standing there... and if he decided to help but not lining for my booth, I'd be disappointed, but if he then decided to line up for me, and he kissed me _only_ to help me? I'd be _devastated,_ ” Yuuri tried to explain desperately. Chris and Phichit looked at each other.

“Yuuri—“ Chris started again slow. Yuuri shook his head, not wanting to hear another word.

“Where's the rest of the beer, Phichit?” asked Yuuri. Phichit pointed out at their bags being piled up behind the booth table. Yuuri immediately walked there and grabbed another can of beer, gulping it down, and then another. Yuuri hadn't had any proper meal yet, and the effect of the third can in less than 15 minutes was almost immediate. He felt mildy lightheaded. Yuuri rummage through his bag for a pack of mints and then popped one in his mouth. Yuuri saw Guanghong and Leo approaching from the other side of courtyard, after they did last round of flyers-passing. He turned around to face Phichit and Chris.

“Let's get this done.”

 

-o-o-o-

 

Viktor had seen the kissing booth promotional poster being posted around campus. He didn't know that Chris was joining said booth until said man sent him a text the night before, telling him to come to the booth and support the cause as soon as he was done with his TA job. _It was for charity ;_ _)_ _,_ Chris had said over text. Viktor didn't have any classes again until one. He could come and see how was the booth doing, but not intending to support it in the supposed way. There was only one person he wanted kisses from. And it was from the one and only Yuuri Katsuki. Who he would ask out on a date soon enough. As soon as he had enough courage to do so.

Viktor had texted Yuuri earlier before his TA job started early this morning, asking him whether he would want to grab lunch together. Yuuri, in a surprising feat, had replied immediately when usually Yuuri was not even awake.  _I'm sorry but I've something to do today_ _((´A_ _｀_ _)),_ Yuuri had replied. _Dinner?_ _ヽ_ _(_ _〃･_ _ω_ _･_ _)_ _ﾉ_

Viktor had typed a quick yes, and they exchanged a few texts before Viktor had to put his phone away for work. A photo of Yuuri's poodle mug filled with green tea along with words of encouragement from said man through text lifted Viktor's mood throughout the day, bringing a wide grin from his face.

Viktor really _really_ liked Yuuri, with his jet black hair which was messier in the morning, his warm sparkling brown eyes, his beautiful smile that seemed to light up his entire face and his round cheeks that flushed so easily. This was not mentioning his strong wonderful personality, his amazing talents in dancing—among other things, and also his extreme kindness.

Viktor wanted to ask him out soon.

He was musing on various ways he could ask Yuuri out and imagining different reactions that Yuuri would give, while he was walking toward the main campus courtyard where the kissing booth was located. He imagined Yuuri's wide smile and his sparkling beautiful brown eyes, the flush on the ample of his cheeks. Viktor felt warm and giddy.

He could only imagine how he would actually feel when he asked Yuuri out for real. The younger man never stopped surprising him since the first time they met last year at a frat house party—Yuuri drunk out of his mind, charming people right and left, and then dancing the night away with tipsy Viktor, talking about everything and anything in their intoxicated state. It was still one of the best nights of his life, the memory forever imprinted in his mind and heart. The next morning when they woke up together on a spare mattress in the living room among still passed out people—half-naked but fortunately nothing more—but with a massive hangover, Viktor asked Yuuri to grab breakfast with him at the nearest diner. Yuuri agreed. The rest was history.

Without him realising, he had reached the courtyard and he noticed the crowd gathering with loud chatter. It must be where the kissing booth was. It was pretty crowded. Viktor was happy for Chris and co because they would get more than enough money for sure. He walked around the crowd to reach the booth when he noticed the people behind the booth with heavy realisation. Standing there was not only Chris. There was also Phichit who was Yuuri's best friend... and—Viktor felt like he had just swallowed something solid in his throat—Yuuri himself.

"Please read the board for price and prepare the money. Line up in front of who you want to be kissed. It's cash only. If you want to get more than one kiss, then you have to line up again!" announced Leo de la Iglesia, standing on top of a crate. Guanghong was standing beside him, holding a board with list of price for different type of kisses. At the bottom of it, it was written that it would be used to replace dance department's cracked wall mirror and then the rest would be given to the nearest animal shelter. Viktor's heart managed to sink even deeper. Cracked mirror. He knew about the cracked mirror from Yuuri, the perpetrator himself.

Viktor couldn't help the feeling of betrayal that rose inside him. When Yuuri had told him about the accident, Viktor had immediately offered to pay for it. The man immediately refused though, saying that he would find a way. Even after he changed the offer to a loan instead, Yuuri still refused and Viktor knew he couldn't push him.

Viktor read the list and then he looked again at the gathering, many lined up in front of Yuuri's, a $20 bill in one hand, a giddy, excited smile on their face, for a chance to kiss the unattainable Yuuri. Viktor knew that he didn't have any right, he knew rationally that he was no one but Yuuri's friend. Yuuri could kiss anyone he wants.

But despite his own conscious reminder that he was nobody, the ugly feeling persisted. The anger, the betrayal, the sorrow, and most of all his possesiveness of Yuuri who was not even his. He didn't want those people to kiss Yuuri. He wanted to be the only one to kiss Yuuri. To kiss him sweet and gentle, to kiss him rough, to kiss him breathless, to nip on those plump lips and to discover and to learn how many different noises and sighs Yuuri could make. Viktor wanted and it physically hurt him.

He wondered why Yuuri didn't tell him about this. Did Yuuri think Viktor would think less of him for opening this booth? Did Yuuri think he was not that good enough friend to not be told about this?

Viktor clenched his fist and he could only bite his own tongue when he saw the first person, a blonde female with a $20 bill in her hand which she dropped in a small bowl. Yuuri smiled, looking grateful and nervous all at once. The Japanese man removed his signature blue-rimmed glasses, put it aside on the table and then gently cradle the side of her head before he leaned in close and kiss her lips. It lasted for a second, before Yuuri leaned back a shy smile on his face. Said female was blushing fiercely until the tip of her ears, mouthing thank you. Viktor saw how she then went to meet a group of her friends just on the side of the kissing booth, before pushing one of her friends to line up as well the end of long line.

Viktor couldn't stand this. Viktor wanted Yuuri to stop kissing other people. He took his wallet out and checked whether he enough cash. He had $400. He counted the people lining up—for now. It was more than enough. Viktor nodded at himself and then before he could think twice, he strode toward the front of the line, cutting the next person, despite the cry of protest, and filled the bowl with all $400 from his wallet. People behind him were shouting at him.

"Viktor!" exclaimed Yuuri, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Here's to cover the customers. You don't have to do this, Yuuri," Viktor rushed desperately. Yuuri's eyes narrowed and he looked hurt.

"I thought you'd be the last person to judge me for opening up a kissing booth," said Yuuri upset.

"And I am not! You can kiss anyone you want of course, but—" Viktor abruptly stopped when he realised that his next words would be _I want to be the only person you kiss._ Viktor felt nervous all of sudden. He had imagined how to confess to Yuuri in a thousand different ways. This was the unforeseen scenario.

"But?" Yuuri demanded, still looking hurt. Viktor never wanted Yuuri to look like that again. There was no other way.

" _But_ I want to be the only one you kiss, Yuuri," Viktor confessed quitely. Yuuri gasped in surprise. Viktor looked at the side, and he saw Chris' delighted face. He took a deep breath and continue, not daring to look at Yuuri's eyes, "I really _really_ like you, Yuuri. Will you go out with me?"

Everyone around him went quiet. Viktor felt his heart pounding nervously against his ribcage. He didn't dare to breathe. He didn't know what he would do if Yuuri didn't say yes. But before his mind would started to buzz, he heard Yuuri said something he couldn't catch. Viktor looked up to see the now very red Yuuri, his brown eyes glistened, a smile so beautiful—it was blinding.

"Yes," repeated Yuuri more firmly, but stilljust barely more than a whisper. "If you're sure...?" Viktor swore this must be what flying felt like. He never nodded harder and faster in his life. His lips seemed to have a mind on its own, stretching wide that it hurted his jaw. But it was a small price for this kind of happiness. Viktor didn't know how much time passed with both him and Yuuri smiling at each other, until Phichit who stood on Yuuri's right side started a chant among the crowd.

"KISS! KISS! KISS!" Phichit chanted, waving his arms for the crowd to follow. Claps soon followed and it became thunderously loud. Viktor still couldn't stop smiling even if he tried.His eyes were on Yuuri and Yuuri only.

"May I?" asked Viktor carefully, feeling nervous all of sudden. Yuuri smiled wider and leaned forward, reaching with both hands to cradle Viktor's face and put his lips on his.

Soft was Viktor's first thought. Yuuri's lips were the softest, and he could taste hint of mint and beer—which raised a question in Viktor. He raised one hand to hold the back of Yuuri's head, feeling the silky black hair in between his fingers and he wanted to fully explore and trace it. Viktor tilted his head to deepen the kiss and he loved how firm but moldable Yuuri's lips against his. This must be what heaven must feel like.

He was about to decide to explore Yuuri's mouth, before he remembered that they were actually still in public. With great reluctance, Viktor leaned away and he was greeted with the sight of Yuuri chasing after his lips. Viktor's chest was not big enough to contain all these feelings. He couldn't resist and gave the shorter man a peck because he _could_ now. Yuuri's eyes fluttered opened. Around them, everyone was clapping hard and hollering cheers. Beside them, Phichit had his iPhone in one hand, angled at them, smiling proud, seemingly shedding a single drop of tears. Chris gave him thumbs up.

"Congratulations!!! I've _told_ you, Yuuri, but you never believed me. But, now you can go to celebrate now, Yuuri!!" Phichit cried ecstatically. Yuuri flushed but nodded, his hands were now safe in Viktor's hands, the table of the booth between them. Viktor never wanted to let go.

"Oh!" Yuuri immediately exclaimed. He looked down, letting go one of his Viktor's hands to take the $400 that Viktor had dumbed into the bowl earlier. "Here," Yuuri said offering the money back to Viktor.

"No, Yuuri. It's fine," Viktor tried to insist. But Yuuri was firmly shaking his head.

"I don't want to feel like I said yes and kissed you because you paid. I'm free for you," replied Yuuri, finishing sweetly. Viktor knew his face must be bright red at this point as he received his money back and shoved it unceremonously into his jeans pocket.

"Go now lovebirds," Chris told them. "We will handle the booth."

"But, it's for my debt..."Yuuri tried to protest but Phichit was quick to shut Yuuri by putting his finger to the front of Yuuri's lips.

"Sssssh, just go and kiss your boyfriend now Yuuri! That photo of you kissing is more than enough payment. We will take care of this," said Phichit pushing Yuuri step by step until Yuuri was standing beside Viktor with no table between them, their hands still clasped with each other.

"Have fun!" cheered Phichit before he turned around toward the crowd. "Sorry, y'all who has crush on Yuuri! But as you can see my best friend just got asked out by the man he is in love with all this time. So, hush and don't deny true love!!! You can still pay and kiss either me or Chris."

"With additional $20, I can be highly encouraged to use tongue," announced Chris with a suggestive wink. 

Yuuri and Viktor looked at each other and laughed at Phichit and Chris' usual antics. Yuuri grabbed his bag where it was stored behind the booth, his face still flushed, shaking his head. Yuuri glanced up at Viktor.

"So, where now?" asked Yuuri almost shy. Viktor squeezed the hand in his grip tenderly.

"Let's have lunch? My treat," replied Viktor. Yuuri nodded, smiling widely.

"It's a date."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please kindly leave kudos or a message if you do enjoy it. I have been thinking of adding an omake about the first date, but the fastest it might be written is next week. So stay tuned :)
> 
> I am on twitter by the username [ verudaru](https://twitter.com/verudaru) and on[ tumblr](http://hartfulloflove.tumblr.com).
> 
> I LOVE YURI ON ICE SO MUCHHH


End file.
